Apple Family Origins
by Brog Sceal
Summary: A classic folk tale. A Tale of the true origins of the apple family. The story of the first Apple and how he came to live in Old Ponyville many, many generations before his descendants would return and revive the town.


_Making His Mark_

_The best stories display the lowest of equines, preforming the greatest of deeds, oft in the simplest of ways. So gather around my little ponies, and listen, for I shall recount to you the story of how a simple earth pony, a farmer no less, saved his family, found a wife, and started a family that would continue to grow to this day._

Once upon a time, in ages long since past, a poor farmer had a young son, who had just come of the age when a young pony must go out and earn his cutie-mark. The farmer__had little. His farm was small and the land was poor for growing. He knew it would not be long before his farm failed him,and he and his family were left with nothing.

Being no fool, the farmer's son saw what was happening and one day he went to his father and said, "Father, the farm isn't producing enough food. If we do nothing, we will starve by winter's end. This land will yield no more food than it does now. Let me go out to seek my fortunes_**,**_ and I will buy us a new farm."

The farmer knew his son was right, so he quickly agreed. Packing a saddle bag with a loaf of bread, a wheel of cheese, a jar of jam, flint and steel, some thread to fix his pack if it tore, 3 big turnips, and a few gems, he sent his son on his way.

And so, the young stallion struck out to find his fortune. He knew little of the world, but he was strong, determined and crafty. He decided that the best place to make a name for himself would be the nearby town of Ponyville.

The Stallion traveled for a full day without rest. A gait that had started out as a determined trot at sun-uphad deteriorated to a heavy plod now that night had firmly set and the moon was full in the sky. Tired from his long days journey, the Stallion stepped off the road to find a creek from which he might drink before settling down under a tree for the night.

He had not searched long before he heard bawdy singing and saw the glow of a camp fire. _I would be far better for a warm fire and some company, _he thought to himself. _Best err to caution though. I don't know who would be this far away from civilized ponies._

Sneaking up on the fire he was proven wise. Sitting around a roaring flame were two big diamond dogs. The brutes were drunk and singing loudly about their recent marauding. Beside them sat an open bag full of gems and trussed up next to that was a beautiful earth pony. Her silvery-white mane sparkled in the light of the fire and her fine yellow coat was the colour of fresh dandelions.

_I can't leave that poor mare tied up with those thieves,_ the stalliondecided. _I don't see why I should let them keep those gems either. They would be put to far better use providing for me and mine anyway. It isn't stealing if it's stolen property._

Quietly leaving the camp, the stallion walked to a nearby apple tree and took out his gems and the thread. Giving a hard buck, he knocked all the apples out of its boughs. Wasting no time, he carefully tied each gem to the tree branches where the apples had been in such a way that it would be almost impossible to see the thread. Satisfied with his work, he packed his bag again, hid the fallen apples, and headed towards the light from the diamond dog's fire_**.**_

"Well met friends," the stallion announced as he strolled boldly into the diamond dog's encampment. "I heard you singing and thought to share your fire's warmth and your company."

"Go away stupid pony," grunted the first diamond dog. "We do not want you here. These gems are ours. We stole them fair and square, and you can't have any. Now leave before we make you."

The stallion laughed loudly and said, "What need have I for your gems, friend? I can grow as many as I will ever need with outhaving to do any mining or digging at all." Smiling to himself he shrugged and turned around, "If you do not want me for company however, I will leave."

The second diamond dog, excited by the stallion's words, jumped to his feet and shouted, "Wait Pony! What do you mean by growing gems? Tell us how and you may share our fire."

The young pony stopped and turned around. "That is poor payment for such a valuable secret, friends," he mused aloud. "However, I would be willing to teach you if you were to give me something of value in return. Say that pretty filly you have tied up over there? Surely any ransom or labor you would get from her isn't as valuable as being able to grow your own gems."

The diamond dogs looked at each other and argued in hushed voices for a moment. Eventually, they agreed that she was indeed not worth the secret this pony would impart to them. "Okay pony," the first diamond dog said. "We will give you the filly, but you must prove to us that you don't lie or we will kill you and take what little you have."

The stallion could not contain his grin as it spread across his face. "Very well," he responded, "To grow gems you must gather a large pile of them and bury them all together. After that, you then say the magic words, _stoidi era sgod dnomaid__**.**_ Then all you need do is leave them for a night and a day. You must not stay, or the magic will not work. If you do all this, a gem tree will grow and give you fresh gems every day. Why, I was just on my way to harvest mine tonight. Why don't I show you?"

Eager to see this miracle, the diamond dogs promptly agreed. The cunning stallion then led them to the tree to which he had tied his paltry few gems. Giving it a mighty buck, the thin strings suspending them snapped and the gems fell to the ground. The stallion quickly gathered them to show the diamond dogs.

Elated, they agreed to his terms and took him back to the camp. They untied the filly, and she ran to the stallion shivering behind him. They then took their whole bag of gems and buried them a short distance from the camp under the stallion's supervision, even going so far as to invite him back to their camp to drink to their mutual success with him.

Later that night, after the diamond dogs had passed out from drink, he woke the filly and took the bag the dogs had been using to carry the pilferedgems. Quietly, the two stole away from the camp and went to the spot wherethe gems had been hidden. He warned her that she must remain very quiet, as there were worse things than diamond dogs that might be awoken in the woods. It seemed unnecessary, as she had made barely a peep since he had first laid eyes on her, but he was a cautious pony. Acting quickly, the stallion dug up the gems and placed them in the bag. He then took the turnips from his bag and put them in the hole before he filled it back in. That done he gave his now much lighter pack to the filly and put the bag of gems on his back and they hurried on their way.

The next night, when the diamond dogs got to where they had buried the gems, they were angry to find that no tree had grown. When they dug up the gems, however, they were sent into a blind rage after finding that they had been replaced by turnips. They howled impotently at the sky all night, swearing terrible oaths against the stallion, until all the noise they made woke an ursa minor that had been sleeping nearby. They ended their lives cursing the sly farmer who had deceived them, even as they were swallowed whole by the beast.

Meanwhile, when the two ponies eventually reached Ponyville, the stallion wasted no time in tending his affairs. He took his new fortune and bought a giant plot of fertile land just out of the town in a place called Twilight Hills. He then went to market and bought a cart and ten full bags of apple seeds. An apple tree had helped him earn his fortune, and an apple tree would make his farm a success. Then he took the filly to the nearest pastor and she married him on the spot_**.**_ He sent word to his father and soon he, his wife and his family were all together and ready to start a new life. There was then a sudden flash of light, and on his red flank appeared a green apple half. He took the name Apple Trick. He had made his mark.

_And that, my little ponies, is the story of how a young stallion made his mark on the world. A mark that lasts even to this day as the prominent Apple family. He even has a many times great grandson who looks exactly the same as him, right down to the cutie-mark. This wasn't the last of Apple Trick's adventures by any means, but those are stories for another time._


End file.
